Seize the Moment
by chibi-onna1
Summary: *chapter 3 up!*Tokitou's always getting jealous of people who try to get their hands on Kubota... But now, it's Kubota's turn to feel that particular emotion... An Araiso fic. Slash.
1. Chapter1: Bittersweet Daydreams

Disclaimer: Minekura Kazuya owns the stuff. Duh.

A/N: This is my first Araiso fic… please go easy on me… Any kind of review is appreciated, though….

Chapter 1 : Bittersweet Daydreams

_Dammit._

_He's at it again._

"K-k-kubo-chan…"

_He must be a sadist, torturing me to oblivion with his suggestive gestures…_

Kubota advanced on Tokitou and managed to pin him to the locker area.

_His suggestive words…_

"Tokitou…. Let's do this before… before I…."

_What's annoying is, I don't know if he knows that at all. I couldn't bring myself to ask…._

_But best friends tell each other everything, right?_

_Wrong._

_I'm not planning to let him know. Not even a scrap or clue of that information…._

_Because I don't want to._

_Because I don't want to hear him laughing about it._

_Because I don't want him to tell me not to take him seriously._

_Because I don't want him saying, "It's just a joke."_

Spectators were either freaked out , disgusted, or delighted.

_Because I'm afraid._

_Afraid to get hurt by those four simple words. Ironic, huh? That a great bully-basher such as myself is afraid of four mere words._

_Pathetic?_

_I guess so._

_Rejection is a very painful thing…_

_And if it comes from Kubota…. My Kubo-chan…_

_I don't know what I would do…._

_Because then, life would be meaningless._

But despite everything, no one dared to come one step nearer.

_Get a grip, Tokitou!_

_As if he would ever feel the same way…_

_But for those few minutes…_

_For those short fragments of time when he would stay so close…._

Kubota's face inched closer and closer to Tokitou's, their noses almost touching.

_And whisper things in my ear…_

"Ne, Tokitou…." Kubota breathed.

_I can at least pretend…_

_But as I said, it never lasts…_

"You promised me you'll help me with my History homework before we come to class!"

_There's always that punch line to bring me back out into reality like a bucket of unwanted ice-cold water._

"C'mon, there's not much time left…" Kubota pushed on.

_There's always that small amount of pain, but no matter…_

_Those few precious moments of heaven is definitely worth it…_

_So I'll let things stay as they are._

_That way I wouldn't lose my stolen paradise…_

_Even if it's all a farce that serves to mess with the whole student body's mind…_

Everyone released the breath they never realized they were holding. Some out of relief; others of disappointment.

_I'll live with it._

Tokitou sighed.

_Even if in the end, the recipient of the joke…._

"Yare, yare… Let's get going, then…"

_Is actually me._

TBC

~~~~~~~

A/N: Short, ne? Sorry for that… I didn't want to overdo Tokitou's rantings…. How was it? Good? Bad? Whatever? Please review!


	2. Chapter2: Masked Confessions

Disclaimer: All hail, the great Minekura Kazuya... *authoress prostates herself beside the path the revered creator walked on*  
  
A/N: IIIIIII'MMMMMMM BACK!!!! First of all, I would like to thank all the reviewers... You make me happy. It's always good to know what others think about your work.. If it's good, it's good. If it's bad... Well, I'll work on that. ^____^ Thanks again! Secondly, I'm sooooooooorrrrrryyyy!!! I'm so sorry that the spacing was too wide... I swear it wasn't like that when I uploaded it! Oh well... I'm too lazy to replace it, so there! =P Anyway, here's the next chappie. Done in Kubo-chan's POV. {Readers: duh.} *authoress laughs sheepishly* Enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2: Masked Confessions  
  
Hn.  
  
It's so boring, save for a few scuffles here and there courtesy of Ookita and his gang. Ch'. Nothing but a bunch of good-for-nothing trouble makers. A big waste of time. But I've got a lot to waste anyway, so it doesn't really matter. And besides, the EC wouldn't exist without that particular sort of students. Maybe we should even be thankful...  
  
Nah.  
  
Back in my first year I was already a member of the Shitsukoubu, fulfilling my duties with a great sense of justice and all that crap. But that's just it. Grab a bully and bully it back. There was nothing really special about that job. It's all the same to me, but now....  
  
Now there's a difference. There's some sort of new light to everything. It's like I was reborn and now I'm seeing the world for the very first time. There's renewed fervor in my work, and it's not so black and white anymore. There's fire, passion, meaning.  
  
There's Tokitou.  
  
I don't understand it, either. He makes me feel things I never even thought I would... ever again. It confused me to no end, which led me to play those cute little games with him.  
  
Sure, I get kicks out of the others' reactions, but it held a different and meaningful significance for me. It's my own way of telling him that I want him, saying and doing suggestive things.  
  
To seduce without being taken seriously.  
  
Through those games, I tell him that I need him when I sling my arms over his shoulders, sometimes for his support, other times for mine.  
  
To show affection without being taken seriously.  
  
And it's those games that enable me to relay to him that I love him... by ending it all as a joke.  
  
To confess my love without being taken seriously.  
  
Why wouldn't anyone want to be taken seriously by their loved one? Each has his own reason. Most, if not all, has to do with some kind of fear. I'm not a coward, it's a known fact. Nothing in this world could make me feel that emotion, as far as I'm concerned. However, change is inevitable. Chaos is the only permanent thing, after all. Tokitou messed up my life, but he also made it more interesting.  
  
Finally, a reason to live.  
  
But I can never let him know... Simply because I'm afraid; not of rejection, but of him fearing me... It was ingrained in my mind... the fear that I saw in his eyes the first time I tried to confess.... He was like a frightened little kitten, trapped by a ferocious monster... I may be one to others, but I don't want him to see me as such. To protect him from myself, I took the initiative and became the first to roll the dice.  
  
And the games began.  
  
It's not likely he'll feel the same way.. I'm not even sure if he'll accept me. I know it's bad that I'm sort of lying to him, but almost everything already is, anyway. It wouldn't make that much of a difference if you add just a tiny little one.  
  
But then I'm also lying to myself.  
  
I just like to pretend that there's an *us* in the romantic sense of the word. We spend lots of time together. Heck, you'll almost never see us apart. The fan girls in school always gush out that we're '*the* cutest couple ever', so to speak. They assume that we are indeed an item.  
  
How I wish it were so.  
  
I love to make-believe that the flicker of emotion in his eyes after every game is sadness... One that is evoked from pain. Pain that is caused by the realization that those few moments of intense closeness was just a lie. Pain that said he wished it were real.  
  
I wish it were true.  
  
I want to think that the sudden flash in his eyes when someone else tries to get close to me is something akin to anger that of course, leads to jealousy. I'd like to imagine that the sheer rush of adrenaline in his veins as his rage takes him on by waves is an animalistic possessiveness, arousing me with its ferocity.  
  
I wish it was real.  
  
I know I'm just kidding myself, but...  
  
It feels good.  
  
The mere thought of it gets me on a high. Tokitou's like a drug. Just a whiff of his essence is enough to push me over the edge. I'd be willing to bet my life his taste is more than addicting. But I can only speculate and wonder about that...  
  
Because something's holding me back.  
  
And until I overcome this fear, this feeling of foreboding everytime I get the urge to finally tell him.. Everything I want to say, everything that's in my heart, will be disguised... Every single game will be a masked confession until that time comes....  
  
And I hope it does.  
  
TBC  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Phew! More angst. A bit short, but what the heck. The major plot line still hasn't surfaced, but it will begin to show itself in the next chapter... Just watch out for it, ok? Oh, and while you're at it, please review. ^____^ 


	3. Chapter3: The New Guy

Disclaimer: If I owned them, I'd be filthy rich right now... But... I'm not. It's sad, really.  
  
A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews!!! I love them all!!! I love YOU all!!! {Background music: 'Love Makes the World Go Round' by: The Powerpuff Girls} {chibi-onna: o.O} Um, sorry about that.. I sometimes get bouts of 'irregularities'... Just got out of the mental hospital. Horrendous medicine... Nice staff, though... Anyway, I hope you also like this one!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 3: The New Guy  
  
It was a beautiful morning at the Araiso Private High School. The sun is shining, the breeze is cool, the sky is blue and the grass is green. Students milled around, each with different businesses at hand. Some took the opportunity to study. Others hung out with their friends. But for Ookita, a beautiful morning consists of making at least five people miserable, bullying seven lower classmen, feasting on some innocent newbies, and planning 101 ways to get back at the Shitsukoubu for all the 'injustice' they did to him, each more gruesome than the next. Nothing but trouble, ne? But of course, to each his own.  
  
The morning was anything but beautiful for the gangster. He was still short on newbies and freshmen to bully around. Right now, he'd settle for even just one of those to feel some semblance of fulfillment. Yes, he was that desperate. He mumbled a random curse as he rounded a corner. And as he did, a smirk found its way to his ugly face. Lady luck finally smiled at him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Meanwhile, Tokitou was grumbling to himself. One could catch some keywords but they weren't enough for him to make sense: words like 'PS2', 'slave-driver', 'stupid', 'Kubo-chan', 'orders', and 'why me?'. Of course, anyone who was chummy enough with the Shitsukoubu would be able to understand his current dilemma.  
  
Apparently, Katsuragi had things her way again. She sent all the members of the Executive Committee on patrol, saying that she could man the headquarters alone and keep Fujisawa company while she's at it. Tokitou protested vehemently at the thought of leaving his half-finished game at the PS2, but when the slave-driver from hell insisted that they do individual rounds for his cheek, he immediately shut his trap. He was about to tell Kubota to say or do something, but decided against it when he saw the cheerful and accepting smile plastered on the face of the person in question.  
  
Tokitou sighed. "Stupid Kubo-chan," he muttered, "following that woman's orders..." He had ignored the fact that he, too, complied with her terrorization----I mean, wishes. He lifted his gaze to the heavens and asked, for the umpteenth time, "Why me?" He knew it was such a useless thing to do, but he did it anyway. He was broken out of his ranting spree with a defiant tone of voice.  
  
"What if I don't want to?"  
  
"I told you already, or is your skull to thick for that to come through?" A sigh of exasperation. "It's for student insurance, okay? Now pay up." Ookita held out his palm.  
  
"Show me some form of I.D. that connects you to this insurance thing."  
  
The bully snorted. "I left it at home." Such a smooth liar, that one.  
  
"No. I wouldn't trust such institutions that have irresponsible officers." For a new student, he was quite confident.  
  
The gangster finally lost his temper. "Why you insolent--- I'll show you!"  
  
"Show him what?" Tokitou had been disturbed from his rave. Perhaps he didn't have to intervene, but he did. It was his duty, after all.  
  
Ookita turned, saw him and gulped. "I knew it was too good to be true..." he thought bitterly. Sulking, he backed off. It was a bad enough day, and he didn't want to ruin it further by acquiring physical damage from the fiesty Exec. Comm. member.  
  
Tokitou turned to face the new student, but somehow, he never really paid much attention. "Hey," he greeted with a small smile, "Ya got spunk. Be careful, though. That one doesn't forget. Doesn't forgive, either." He paused. "If you need any help in dealing with those freaks, don't hesitate to ask assistance from the Shitsukoubu." He smiled again and went on with his patrol. He wasn't having a good day, but Tokitou thought it was rather pointless to lash out at anyone who came his way... Well, maybe except trouble-makers. For once they were excemptions to a rule.  
  
"Anou, sumimasen.."  
  
Tokitou was, again, broken out of his reverie. "Nani? ... Oh, it's you."  
  
The newcomer smiled faintly. "Thanks.."  
  
Tokitou just shrugged. "Don't worry about it, it's my job. You could've gotten out of the situation by yourself, anyway. I just prevented someone from being sent to the clinic." He winked, turned and walked away.  
  
He was gone before the other boy had a chance to ask for his name.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kubota had his usual apathetic face on, one that the general public feared and/or respected. No one can ever read that guy. He's always cool, calm and collected, giving off an aura that says 'I don't give a fuck about your business so don't give a fuck about mine'. Either that or he's overcheerful, a dangerous unwavering smile decorating his boyishly attractive face. The others easily found the latter a lot scarier because that's when things ususally got ugly: that's when you cross Kubota Makoto's line... Or so they thought. They absolutely can't understand how on earth Tokitou could hang around with the guy so much. Well, apart from the rumors that the two were romantically involved, they had no clue whatsoever.  
  
Kubota strolled down the path assigned to him. He never encountered a single casualty. Lucky him. When he finished, he made a beeline for his next class. Tokitou would probably do the same when he's done. His kitten was seething with anger when Katsuragi unplugged the PS2... He chuckled at the memory.  
  
Kubota ducked his head to pass through the door. He made his way to his seat at the back and waited patiently for the kitten.  
  
As if on cue, the door opened again to admit Tokitou. He waved to Kubota and went to his own desk, adjacent to his partner's.  
  
"What took you so long?"  
  
"A bit of trouble in the halls..."  
  
It was then that the sensei decided to appear. "Good morning, class. We have a quiz today--" Groans were heard all over the room. "--but before that, I'd like you to know that you have a new classmate." He motioned for the new student to come in and introduce himself.  
  
A handsome young man entered the room. Girls, bi's and gays practically swooned at his intimidating beauty. Even Tokitou was a bit stunned. A hand curled into a fist as this particular observation was made.  
  
A low voice full of confidence and charm poured forth from the delicious-looking lips.  
  
"Watashi wa Mano Akira desu. Douzo yoroshiku."  
  
TBC  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Woohoo! I did it! I finished chapter 3!!! Oh, and before I forget, Mano Akira is from the shoujo manga "Never Give Up".. I forgot who the author is... But I still disclaim him, anyway... I know it's short again, but I can't help it!!! Sorry!!! In any case, please, r&r.. 


End file.
